


The Warmest Colour

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Kidlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close your eyes, John. It’s an experiment. [<a href="http://whatweekly.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Blue-is-The-Warmest-Color-Poster-HD-Wallpaper.jpg">Reference</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmest Colour




End file.
